


Furbys

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: The reader misses their collection of Furbys that they never got to bring to Ambrose.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 32





	Furbys

His selection of small wax statues he had made always made you happy. It was fun looking at his art, at the things that he came up with and then made with his own two hands. And it showed that he was passionate about something. Most people can’t really say that they’ve lived their lives with a passion like Vincent.

While they made you happy, they also made you lonely for a collection of your own that you had left at home. When you came to Ambrose to live, it wasn’t really planned. You’d just been another traveler, passing on through. Kept alive by chance with nothing in the town to your name but a couple of suitcases. 

You’d told Vincent about your collection at home, about the custom ones you’d had made and the old ones you’d had since you were a kid. Bo had made sure to pipe up with how creepy furbys were, but Vincent had shaken his head in disagreement. 

He signed, ‘If furbys are creepy, what does that say about our entire town?’ Giving you a good laugh. 

Living without your collection was easy at first, but you were starting to really miss your collection. Apparently, you’d reminisced about it one two many times, because Vincent started spending more time away from you in his workshop. That didn’t bother you too much, since that meant that he was working on his art.

One day, a few weeks after Vincent started staying in his shop a little more, he surprised you by showing up in the middle of the day. He tugged at your sleeve, making you scream in surprise, throwing your book across the bed. 

“Vincent!” You shrieked before laughing it off. “You scared me, coming out of nowhere in the middle of the day!”

Vincent chuckled, taking your arm and leading you off the bed. You smiled and followed him, taking his hand instead of letting him just hold your arm. He lead you down to his workshop, constantly looking back at you. Though you couldn’t see his expression you could tell how excited he was. 

“What’s all this?” You giggled as he lead you down the last steps. On one of his side tables was a big sheet. You couldn’t tell what was under it.

He hurried over to it, putting his hands on the sheet and ripping it off with a dramatic flair to reveal a line of was furbys. They didn’t quite look like the real thing, since there was no fur, but Vincent had obviously tried to make the most realistic fur he could out of the wax. They weren’t painted yet, but that didn’t matter to you.

Before you realized it your eyes had teared up in joy, and you’d launched yourself into Vincent’s arms.

“Vincent!” You hugged him as tight as you possibly could, making him gasp out for air. He lightly pat your back, trying to get you to let up, but your grip on him was absolute. “I love them! Thank you thank you thank you!”

He finally just accepted his fate and hugged you back, grinning from ear to ear behind his mask. He’d keep making you these, and he’d let you paint them whatever colors you wanted. The two of you could build your collection back up.


End file.
